1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, a rotary electric machine stator, and a rotary electric machine stator manufacturing method that can be used as at least one of a motor and an alternator in electric vehicles (EVs), or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to measure temperature of stator coils that are disposed on teeth of a stator core, motors are known in which a temperature sensor that is inserted between two mutually circumferentially adjacent stator coils is held in a holder, and the temperature sensor is placed in contact with at least one of the two stator coils (see Patent Literature 1).
Conventionally in order to measure temperature of stator coils, motor stators are also known in which a sensor chamber is disposed on a flange that is disposed so as to stand on a trunk that is mounted onto teeth of a stator core, a temperature sensor is housed in the sensor chamber, and the temperature sensor is placed in contact with the stator coils through an opening in the sensor chamber. The sensor chamber that houses the temperature sensor is disposed between a core back and the stator coils of the stator core (see Patent Literature 2).
In addition, motors are also conventionally known in which a temperature sensor is inserted into a groove that is disposed on a surface of a flange portion of an insulator near stator coils, and temperature of the stator coils is measured by placing the temperature sensor in contact with the stator coils. The temperature sensor is disposed between a core back and the stator coils of the stator core (see Patent Literature 3).